Ganbatte,ne, Taichi-kun!
by ILikeMushrooms
Summary: Rewriting, combining the prologue and day 1. One day, Katsuya had enough of Taichi molesting him sexually. "Let's see if you can survive a week without attacking me!" Read if you want to see Taichi in despair!
1. First day: Jealousy Towards Undies

**Disclaimer:Kichiku Megane is not mine. All these characters are Spray's. Even Taichi's bandmates (if they appear.)**

* * *

"Taichi, enough."

Said the blonde. "…Huh? But why?"I asked. That guy has always been shy. But once he's feeling _it_, he would submit to me willingly.

"It's just…it feels a bit…painful today. My nipples hurt…"

Katsuya-san has hesitated me once, or twice. But he has never tell me to stop in the middle of servicing him like this. Hmm, maybe he's tired?

"Why?" I asked,while attempting to persuade him with my unbeatable puppy eyes!

"…Because it'll hurt tomorrow!And you _know_ I have to make some paperworks with Midou-san tomorrow!" He protested.

Fuck! That Midou-jiji! ALWAYS cockblocking me and Katsuya-san for…'_business'._

Yea, right. I bet you grab Katsuya-san's beautiful buttocks while 'working'.

"Taichi…What's with that look?" He asked. Damn! Did he notice me? "I know you're sad, but you can't just keep attacking me like this!"

"Sorry, Katsuya-san." I pouted. "Hmm… Tell you what?" He said.

"Nani?" I don't like the tone in Katsuya-san's voice. Sounds like he's gonna break up with me. Please, no.

"I have a challenge for you."

Huh?

"What challenge~?"

"You can't have sex with me for a week."

…

… FUCK ME SIDEWAYS.

"What if I attack you?"

"Then there will be a sex schedule."

What. What do you mean?!

"Sex schedule?" I don't like the sound of that.

For a second, I thought I saw him roll his eyes, hesitating to answer. But he spoke anyway.

"If you fail this challenge, we can only have sex on Saturdays."

WHAT. WHAT. WHAT?!

No! Having sex only once a week?! That's like eating only once a week! Katsuya-san, you know how strong my sex drive is! What's with you suddenly being all mom-in-control like?

"Hey! That's not fair! What if _I_ won?!" I raised my voice.

"Ah?" He blushed. "Then...What do you want?" He said shyly. As if it's not obvious what I want! Katsuya-san, you're so innocent.

"Ehehehe... Then! If I won, I'll be allowed to do anything I want to Katsuya-san!"

"Fine, but for a night only!" He said, with a rather tsundere-ish face.

"Fuuuh. Fine."

Okay! Challenge accepted! This is going to be a great war.

A war againts my cock!

And againts Katsuya-san's beautiful buttocks.

"Well, one last kiss before the battle commences!"

I gave him a peck on the lips.

"T-Taichi..." He blushed, with a seductive smile on his face.

I felt my cock throbbing.

Oh no, he's gonna fight back by seducing me? Oh, bring it on! We won't lose, won't we, penis?

This is gonna be a long week.

* * *

Day 1, Tuesday, 20 January 20XX

"Taichi, what do you think?"

I looked up to Katsuya-san who was asking me a question. Imagine the surprise I had when I looked up.

He was wearing a pair of briefs.

**_A REALLY, REALLY SHORT_ PAIR.**

**_LIKE, REAL SHORT, IT DIDN'T EVEN REACH THE THIGHS._**

You know what? It's like he's wearing briefs, it's like he's wearing panties!

"I think it's too tight. I need to get a new one." He said.

_Yes. Yes, you flipping do._

"Then! What about you wear some damn clothes, and we should get to the department store~!" I said as I pushed him to the bedroom.

Damn, That's a close one, if I get a boner, Katsuya-san may start seducing me.

Then I realize what I've done.

I have realized the terrible terror I might have done to my sex drive.

_Katsuya-san is going to try all kinds of undies in the department store._

**_ALL KINDS OF UNDIES._**

Boxers, briefs, panties, whities are all going to stick on Katsuya-san's buttocks.

After what seemed like ages of internal screaming, Katsuya-san got out of the bedroom.

"Taichi, are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost..."He said with an innocent look.

Not sure if clueless, or just faking it.

"Yeah...I'm fine...Never better..." Kami-sama, help me, I'm going to see Katsuya-san in all kinds of revealing pants and I can't do anything to him!

No! Stay positive, stay positive! You can do this, Taichi! You can!

And off to the department store we go~

* * *

"Taichi! Look at these briefs! They're so...blue! I love blue!" Said Katsuya-san. (A/N: Blue is actually my fav color, but Katsuya's eyes are blue)

I'm more into orange, but if Katsuya-san like it, then he can go ahead and buy it.

Just don't try it on and then show me. Just don't.

"I'm going to try it on, and I'll ask for your opinion. Sounds good, Taichi?"

WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME.

"Actually, Katsuya-san. I have to go look at the music section. I think the G string on my guitar is broken."

Excellent quick thinking, me!

"But, you just played your guitar yesterday. It was perfectly fine." He remarked.

Excellent seeing through my lies, Katsuya-san!

"Ah... I get it. You're trying to avoid me. You don't want to see me in undies, right, Taichi?" He said with a cute tone.

"Hmm~ But, I want Taichi to look at my legs..."

Katsuya-san can be a real jerk if he wants to, huh?

"You know what? Bring it on! Katsuya-san can even wear thongs and I won't be aroused!"

After waiting for about ten minutes, Katsuya-san told me to go in the dressing room.

He was wearing the blue briefs he liked so much.

It was on Katsuya-san's butt.

Never before have I felt so jealous of a boxer.

"What do you think? It's not so tight, right?"

"Nope. I think it's good! Blue, so blue!"I said hurriedly.

"Now go to the cashier and buy it!" I continued. "Not so fast, silly. I need to buy more than one brief. I'm going to try on these whities, now." He said as he is about to take off the blue briefs.

"Well then, I'll just wait outside-"

"No, you can stay here, and..._watch_ me change, if you'd like..." And again with the shy, seductive smile.

Katsuya-san! You're torturing me, I want to fuck you _soooo_ hard!

* * *

I watched him as he queued at the cashier to pay for his undies.

"Taichi, thank you for coming with me today."

"You're welcome." I said with a staright, poker face. I'm kinda pissed now.

My stomach grumbled.

Hn?

Seems like all that ruckus made me hungry.

"Katsuya-san~ I'm hungry~"

"Got it. Let's go to a restaurant, shall we?"

Well, at least we're gonna end the day with a nice, romantic dinner. Nothing erotic. Just romantic...


	2. Second Day: Irresistible Puppy Eyes!

**DISCLAIMER: KICHIKU MEGANE IS NOT OWNED BY ME,IT 'S OWNED BY SPRAY**

**AHHAHAHAAA ISN'T THAT GREAT?! SPRAY MADE THIS GAME! SPRAY MADE IT AND MY DREAMS TO CONTAIN MORE TAIKATSU ON THE INTERNET WILL PROBABLY NEVER COME TRUE AHAHAH...Haa...**

**I'm pretty depressing, aren't I?**

* * *

_Day 2, Wednesday, 21 January 20XX_

I threw the coin into the fountain.

"Kami-sama, give me strength so I could hold in my desire to screw Katsuya-san."

Today shouldn't be too hard. Me and Katsuya-san are only going to go to the grocery shop. Katsuya-san is going to cook my favourite dinner tonight!

Fried meat with chilli sauce and pepper.

Don't judge me.

"Ready, Taichi-kun?" He said with a soft smile on his face. I know you're trying to seduce me with that soft, mature, attitude. "Katsuya-san, how many times have I told you not to call me that~, I'm not a little boy anymore!" I pouted. It's true, when me and Katsuya-san first met, he calls me 'Taichi-kun'. But I got embarrassed from being called that. So I told him to call me 'Taichi'. Katsuya-san stared at me and then giggled. "You dodged my attack, I see…"

"Haha, you ain't seen nothin' yet!" That's right, I haven't used my **_irresistible puppy eyes! _**In which, I shall use only in emergencies! (If Katsuya uses his butt as his emergency weapon, Taichi will start being adorably sad with his**_ irresistible puppy eyes!_**)

We went to the grocery shop by train. The train seems kind of…crowded, today. The trains around these side of town is usually pretty quiet. I guess more people got working shifts on Wednesday? Weird.

In fact, the train was _so_ crowded, that me and Katsuya-san got separated. Well, that's a bad thing. But on the bright side! I don't have to see Katsuya-san being cute and sexy!

Yeah, we're getting off the train in 3 more stations, right? We shouldn't get lost…

As more and more of the passengers went out, I can see more of Katsuya-san.  
I thought I'd just saw him smiling, or waving at me. But no, I saw something else.

Katsuya-san's face seems…troubled. Like, he's blushing. Wait.

There's a man behind him.

A man…Groping his…LEGS?!

A-A- a man! He looks like he's about 50 years old. What a fucking old fart! So, Katsuya-san doesn't let me touch him sexually but he lets another man does it?! Why I oughta…

As much as I want to come over there and kick his ass, he's way to far from me. And I don't want to make a ruckus in a train.

Without realizing it, I started twitching crazily. And also without realizing, we arrived at our destination.

It seems that our culprit is also stopping at this station. Think you could run away, huh?

Before he can even think of stepping anywhere I grabbed his shirt and pulled him to my face.

"Oy, motherfucker. Don't you ever try fucking touch my boyfriend again, hear me?"

The man chuckled. Are you underestimating me, you douche?

"What are you gonna do about it, shorty?" He grinned, what an ugly grin.

"Hm… I don't know…Maybe, sock your jaw?!" And…I did. A pretty hard one. And I kicked him after he fell down. Groaning, the man muttered some curses. I felt satisfied, but not until Katsuya-san yelled at me with a rather panicked voice.

"Taichi! Why did you do that?! Hitting an innocent old man?!" He said as he approached me.

"Innocent?! This guy fucking groped you!"

Katsuya-san stood still and stared at me. "You…saw it, didn't you?"

"Every single second of it. Can't believe you won't let me, your boyfriend touch you, and yet you let this…this fuckass do it instead!"

"I'm…sorry. What else could I do? I-I don't want to make a fiasco in the train!"

Sigh. I understand that. Nothing to argue about here. Katsuya-san is the weak and helpless type after all. He needs a prince like me to protect him. (**Mushy: AHAHAHHA. PRINCE?!** **Taichi:Shut up.**)

"That still doesn't forgive you from calling him an 'innocent' old man." I said coldly.

"I know…I'm sorry. Then, we'll go shopping today. And I'll let you buy anything you want. My treat."

"Really?! Yay! Katsuya-san, you're so nice!"

"Okay, okay. Now, shhh…Don't be so loud."

Hm, which makes me wonder, how come no guards came to arrest me or something? Hmhm~ Whatevs! I'm gonna go shopping with Katsuya-san. Hope that old man dies on his way home.

* * *

In the wondrous place that is the grocery shop, Katsuya-san and I bought a bunch of things, which included:

_Meat_

_Pepper bell_

_Chilli sauce_

_Bread_

_Peanut butter_

_Chocolate(dark, milk, and peanuts)_

_Leek_

_Oranges_

_Banana_

_Ice cream _

And a road roller toy, because it looks cool and I want it in our table. "Katsuya-san~ Are you serious about paying me for whatever I want?" I asked excitedly. Cause' there's been something I've been _dying _to buy but never had the chance to.

"Yes, anything. But nothing to expensive." He answered.

"Okay! Jya, follow me!" I said as I lead him to my destination. So here we are, back in the department store!

"Why don't you just buy some PJs yesterday?" Asked Katsuya-san.

"Hm? Hehe~ I don't have any money.."

"Katsuya-san giggled. "I….See. Taichi, you're so silly…"

He then gave me a kiss on the cheeks. It's not seductive, not erotic in any kind of way… It's…

Loving.

Sweet and loving.

* * *

"Aha~. Here it is~" I held up a pair of shorties.

This is it. This is what I want. ..

MY PAIR OF SHORTIES!

"And this! Oh, such a comfy fabric, you have, O-Great-T-shirt!"

I'm gonna have fun sleeping in these! As I was cuddling my beautiful T-shirt and shorties, a.k.a, my PJs, I heard a whisper coming from Katsuya-san.

"I'm gonna go check out the cooking section." He whispered.

"Huh? Yeah, sure…"

I wasn't sure why he wanted to check the cooking section. Maybe one of our cooking utensil is broken? Maybe he wants to try cooking something but we don't have the utensil for it?

Whatever he needs, he better cook my Fried meat with chilli sauce and pepper tonight. Been dying for it, man. Or else I'll give him my **_irresistible puppy eyes!_**

After done picking the PJs I want, and after Katsuya-san picked the things he need. We queued at the cashier. Wonder what Katsuya-san is buying, though…

"Katsuya-san, what are you buying there?" I asked him. "Ah? This? Just an apron…" he answered. "Why? Is your apron ripped or something?"

"Well, the old apron got too dirty and now we kind of use it as a mop, didn't you notice?"

"Why would I go around paying attention to our mop?"

"Ahahaha..!"

"Hehe~"

* * *

Night came, it was time for dinner!

Fried meat with chilli sauce and pepper, here I come.

But instead of the meal I've been hoping for, something else got my attention. It was Katsuya-san.

In an apron.

**_NO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND_**

**_HE IS NAKED IN AN APRON_**

"Taichi~, dinner's ready~"

_Oh_

"Or, maybe you should take a bath first?"

_My_

"Or, maybe… you want…_me,_ first?"

_KAMI-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

"Hm, Taichi? Daijobu?"

**_NO DO I LOOK FUCKING DAIJOBU TO YOU?!_**

This is the absolute worst. I'm in my shorties, too. Katsuya-san walked closer to me, and licked my lips, _erotically._

Noooo, he can see my penis standing up!

NO, PENIS, DON'T BE AROUSED. PENIS, STOP DISOBEYING ME.

FUCK YOU, PENIS.

Wait. If I can't sexually touch him, why can he? What sort of trickery is this?! Katsuya-san!

"Chotto, matte! I can't do sexual things to you, why are you doing sexual things to me?! That's cheating!"

"Hmm? I'm just being nice to my boyfriend…"

"Being nice, my ass! You're seducing me, Katsuya-san! So mean!"

"I'm…testing how much you can endure _that_ feeling."he said as he hugged me.

That's it. Time to use _it._

The one weapon I need to use on Katsuya-san when he's being too sexy for me.

**_IRRESISTABLE PUPPY EYES!_**

"K…Katsuya-san…I'm trying my best to endure it. And you're trying to make me lose the bet?" I fake sniffed.

"T-Taichi!"

"That's so mean! I mean, what if I…what if I…."

"Ta…ichi..?"

"What if I die of holding in an erection for too long?!"

…

Silence?

OUCH!

Kartsuya-san hit me! He hit me on my head! Ouch, that fucking hurt!

"B-baka! Who can die from something like that?" Well, he looks like he's about to cry.

"I can." I answered light-heartedly.

"Really, you…You had me worried! You look like you were about to cry!"

"I was, until you hit me."

"Honto ni, Taichi…" He patted me on my head. "You did a good job enduring it…Okay, from now on, I won't touch you sexually."

Hooray! No more seducing! I can concentrate on not being aroused!

"But I'll still seduce you the best way I can…"

_FUCK._

"Now, I'm gonna get into my PJs. Taichi, why don't you go to the bed?"

"You inviting me for sex?" Finally! Maybe he's given up. He thinks I can endure it well and wants to reward me, despite the fact that it's not a week yet…

"No, I'm just inviting you for cuddling as we sleep, nothing sexual about that."

Oh, uh, yeah, cuddling.

You know what? That's fine too…

* * *

**Mushy:ChApTeR tWo, MoThErFuCkErS. hOnK :O)**

**Katsuya:What's up with that?**

**Mushy: What, you don't like my way of typing?**

**Katsuya:No it's just...weird.**

**Mushy: BUT BEING WEIRD MEANS BEING DIFFERENT.**

**Mushy: AND BEING DIFFERENT IS GOOD, RIGHT?! RIGHT?!**

**Katsuya:... Sure.*backs away***

**Taichi:Katsuya-san, stay away from that creep.**

**Mushy:WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE MEEEEEEEEEE**


	3. Third Day: Band Gathering!

**Dicslaimer: Apparently Kichiku Megane is not mine. No it is not. Mine it is not.**

* * *

_Day 3, Thursday, 22 January 20XX_

"New concert, Taichi."  
Hamafuki-san, the keyboardist of _'Grab Your Luggage'_ informed me.

We're having 'Morning beer', as Nobu-san likes to call it. "That sucks," Said Nobu-san. "So you can't do anything sexual to him for a week?".

"Yeah!" I said as I took a sip of my beer. "Can you believe it?!"

"Heh," He chuckled as he look away from me. "If my girlfriend did that, I wouldn't survive for a day. You're pretty tough, shorty."

"Heh heh." Someone's on my side. That's good to know. It's been three days without touching Katsuya-san. It's like we're merely roommates and not lovers.

"Well, it's good to know he's giving you some lessons" Hamafuki-san smirked and gave me a look from his glasses. He, on the other hand is being a total jerk on me. "Don't you agree, Masyuu?"

"Masyuu-san, you gotta sympathize with me?" I said as I summon my **_ irresistible puppy eye_** on Masyuu-san. The man whose hair is covering both of his eyes, stared at me. Ironic, I know.

"I couldn't care less."

And with that, he continued his drinking.

_Fuck you, man. Just….Fuck you. That was cruel._

"Stay strong, shorty." Nobu-san gave me a pat on my head. At least, he's being an emotional support.

"By the way, when's the concert?" I asked as I looked up to my bandmates. "Next month, the 26th of February" Answered Hamafuki-san. "Souka. That's like 2 months away from now."

"But we still have to rehearse hard." Masyuu-san said.

"And Taichi, they told us that you're gonna have to sing _that_ song." WHAT?! That song!

"Ugh." I hate that song. _The Love That Kills Me. _ I made it a long time ago when I was having _too much _confidence in my voice. I put a lot of high notes in the vocals. And holy shit, did I regret it. When I sang the song, the vocals almost killed my throat. I refuse to sing that song ever again. But some companies are very demanding. And this company, Inochi Music Productions, I heard they're very demanding, yet popular.

"Fine. I'll give that song another shot."

"So, Taichi. Wanna rehearse?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Duh, _You're_ the vocalist."

"Heh. That doesn't make me the leader. Anyway, I think it's best to be _really _ ready."

We went to the music studio near town.

Anyway, where's Katsuya-san? When I woke up, he already left, saying that he's got business with Honda-san. Probably beer, or watching him playing volleyball?

Honda-san's a nice guy. I trust him, unlike a _certain someone_. (Mido-jiji) (**Mushy:Taichi, why you hate Mido-san so much? He is cool and attractive! Taichi: He's an old cockblock! He's also arrogant! Mushy: That's what makes him attractive-But I'm not saying you're not attractive, whoaaaa no, after all you're my one and only love… Taichi:What? Mushy:Nothing.**)

I hope Katsuya-san's doesn't mind me leaving the house.

The more important thing, I should be the one feeling troubled. He's my band's manager, why didn't I get the news about the concert from him?

But it's no time to feel pissed. I have to rehearse _that_ song.

* * *

Fuck, that was terrible! My throat hurts!

"Iced tea! Iced tea!"

"Here you go, sir~. Anything else you need~?" Said the waitress, who was obviously trying to get my attention. Seems like she has noticed who I am.

"No, thanks." I said as I chugged down the iced tea, I literally threw away the straw.

"Taichi, I think you should try singing this song in a different octave?" Masyuu-san suggested me.

"No! It wouldn't be good! It wouldn't have the same kind of _feeling_! You know?"

Everyone stared at me. Geez! It's not like it's hard to understand! If you change something in a song, even the most little changes, it can change the song's feel completely! Don't you get that? _(Hamafuki whispered to Nobu, "Taichi's such a freak when it comes to music." )_

I can't believe they don't understand. I'm not being a music nerd, am I?

_Beep Beep!_

My phone ringed. It's not a phone call ring, it's a text message! From Katsuya-san?!

"_ I won't be home until 7 P.M_

_Honda has a volley game._

_He and Matsuura wants me to be there, said it's really important._

_And I will drop by the convenient store on my way home,_

_ if you want anything, tell me. _

_3, Katsuya, your slut."_

Why did he put that at the end? He knows my one and only weakness(besides his butt), dirty talking!

I've always wanted for Katsuya-san to talk dirty to me! But nooooo, he's always so 'shy' and 'embarrassed' . And now, when he _knows _that I'm desperate to put my penis inside his butthole, he teases me!

Well, at least he's doing it from text and not 'live on stage'…

Kill me that was a terrible joke.

* * *

"Congratulations, sirs. You have earned a prize!"

Said the cashier, as he handed me two sheets of tickets.

"What for?" asked Masyuu-san. "And why only two? There's four of us." Added Nobu-san.

"Well, you were the longest to stay here, from 9 AM to 5 PM. The last record was 8 AM to 1 PM!"

"Now answer the second questions, why only two?!" Asked Nobu-san demandedly. Geez, relax. If you want to have these tickets so much, I'll give them.

"Because….the rules say so…" Answered the cashier, nervously. Oooh, scary Nobu-san is scary.

"What are these, anyway?" I asked as I looked down on the tickets.

_Exclusive!_

_Stay at Tokyo Luxury Onsen!_

_For 2 days!_

_FREE!_

Oh my god.

OH MY FUCKING KAMI-SAMA.

Tokyo Luxury Onsen is like, the one and only onsen that is good enough to earn a 7 star rating!

And I got two of them, which means…!

Me and Katsuya-san could stay there!

Oh, we can have yukata sex, and onsen sex! And we can even combine the two, I shall call it…Yukonsen sex! I'm so clever!

And then, the terrible truth stroke me. The challenge,

_The goddamned challenge._

Even if we did go there, we can't have sex.

Goodbye yukata sex, goodbye onsen sex, and most importantly,

_GOODBYE YUKONSEN SEX!_

But wait! I could show him these later after the challenge is over! Yes! I'll go do that! Yukonsen sex, here I come!

_*Terms and Conditions: Book before 24__th__ of January._

**_Once again, GOODBYE YUKONSEN SEX!_**

God damn everything. I was so excited…

"Onsen? Ch! I thought it was something more like, free karaoke. You can have em', shorty."

Nobu-san, you may be the oldest here, but you're still only 29 years old. Don't act like a 50 year old.

"Sirs, there's actually another prize."

"What?" Me, and my bandmates asked.

"Free karaoke and refillable beers until 11 PM."

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Nobu-san said excitedly.

"Ugh. He's probably gonna play songs from the 60's or something." Hamafuki-san whispered.

"Hamafuki, he's not even born on that time." Said Masyuu-san.

"Even so…"

* * *

7 P.M

Drunk Level:

Masyuu – 10 %

Hamafuki – 30 %

Taichi – 95 %

Nobu – 170(?!) %

"Neeeee, I just don't get it! WHY does Katsuya-san torture me like this?!"

"It's like he LIKES seeing me desperate!"

I sobbed. And my face is literally sticking on the karaoke table.

"Taichi, you've had enough."

"NO! I'm already, like,"

I try to count my age by my fingers.

"I'm already 13 years old!"

"...Oh my god." Said Masyuu-san, facepalming.

"Huh?"

"So, you're only 13 years old, huh. I guess it's true, if we look mentally."

"Well, screw you too, Hamafuki-san!" I replied, drowsily.

"All I need is my Nobu-jii, right?! Right?!" I wrapped my arms around Nobu-san. Who has fainted. And his face is on the karaoke table, too.

My phone rang, it's a phone call. Probably from Katsuya-san. I don't care…I really don't.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT, KATSUYA-SAN?!"

"Ugh, let me get your phone." Hamafuki-san then reached my pocket and picked up the phone.

"Huh? Saeki-kun? No, Taichi's right here. He's drunk. We've received a 'one-in-a-lifetime' karaoke prize. No, you can't talk to him. Why? Because he's so drunk, he forgot his age. Yeah, we'll take him back home. Bye."

"WAS THAT KATSUYA-SAN?!"

"Yes. Now quiet, Taic-"

"TELL HIM I LOVE HIM."

"Yes. Taichi."

"AND THAT HE WILL FOREVER BE MY GODDESS OF LOVE, DESPITE HIM BEING A TOTAL BITCH RIGHT NOW."

"Yes, now SLEEP."

"NOOO~"

I sobbed again. "Why…Why is he torturing me like this?!"

Masyuu-san stared at my drunk self.

"Maybe it's because, he wants to show you something." He said. "What do you mean?!".

"Sigh. I mean, he wanted to show you, that…"

"WHAT?!"

"That you, _molested_ him to much?"

"…"

"You have always acted perverted towards him, even in front of us. He wants to show you that, he was sick of it. He wants you to consider _his_ feelings towards sex. Tell me , Taichi. When you 'attack' him, have ever thought that maybe he _really _ doesn't want it?"

"Uh, I guess…not."

"Exactly. He wants to train you, so that you can be more considerate and patient."

"Then, WHY DOES HE KEEP SEDUCING ME?!"

"It's all part of the challenge, maybe he wants the challenge to be fun for both of you?"

"Fun?!"

"Seeing you flustered, seeing you desperate, maybe he likes it. He probably thinks you're cute like that. He's a guy too, you know."

"…"

"Taichi, you should be more considerate towards Saeki." Said Hamafuki-san.

Was that it? Is it because I attack him so much? We don't do it all the time, do we?

_ABOUT 6 TIMES A WEEK._

Shit. We basically do!

Damn, I didn't think how Katsuya-san might feel. I mean, we do it from weekdays to weekends! All I have to do is just sit there, and wait for concerts! Katsuya-san is the busy one, he goes around looking for companies who wants to host a concert. Then he has to prepare everything else, he's busy and I'm being an ass to him!

Okay! The onsen is perfect! Tomorrow, I'm going to make Katsuya-san relax!

No erotic activites, no seducing, just relaxation~

* * *

"I believe _this_ is yours."

Hamafuki threw me into Katsuya-san's arms.

"T-Taichi."

"Katsuya-saaaaan~. Tomorrow…On…se…!"

I fainted.

"Taichi… Ugh. You smell of alcohol."

"But…I…"

I fell asleep.

Shit. I can't see anything. I want to tell Katsuya-san about the onsen!

"Saeki-san. Tomorrow, you should stay home. Don't work, don't go into any appointments. Stay with Taichi." Said Masyuu-san

"I…sure. But why?"

"It's for the best."

And with that, they left.

"C'mon, Taichi. Let's get you to bed."

Katsuya-san tucked me in, and kissed my forehead.

* * *

**That's it for chappy 3. Story's getting more into a dramatic side, huh?**

**Mushy:Taichi, I still think your band has a terrible name. I mean, "Grab Your Luggage", really?**

**Taichi: But we're a travelling band. That's the meaning behind our band name!**

**Mushy:...Seriously? ._.**

**Taichi:Seriously. ;3**

**Hamafuki, Nobu and Masyuu is also Misasagi-sensei's characters. ****They appeared in the TaiKatsu manga from BexBoy.**

**The next two days will be about Taichi and Katsuya in the onsen.**

**Maybe I'll combine them, maybe I won't.**

**(0u0)/**


	4. Fourth&Fifth Day: Of Onsens and Snails

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own KichiMega. Abloo bloo bloo.**

* * *

_Day 4, Friday, 23 January 20XX_

Sitting on the sofa.

Both of us.

Awkwardly sitting on the sofa.

No TV, no conversation, just, sitting there.

"So…You don't have any plans today?" I asked him, "Uh, no." He gave me a straight answer. "Really?"

"Really. Do you?"

"Nope."

Hamafuki-san had told Katsuya-san to stay at home with me. He told him that he can't go anywhere, and Katsuya-san agreed to it.

I hummed a song as I play around with my pockets, also checking if I have some loose changes.  
Then I felt something.

"Huh? What's this?"

I pulled out two sheets of…_tickets._

_Tickets_

**_Tickets_**

**_ONSEN TICKETS._**

"OOOOOOOOH…!" I stood up as I shout. I can't believe I forgot! This is supposed to be the day me and Katsuya-san relax!

"Wh-what?"

"Onsen! We're supposed to go to the onsen today!"

"Calm down! Why?"

"Because…I want to!" I kneeled down to Katsuya-san. Almost like I'm proposing him.

"Taichi, please, just…Calm down for a moment. Why so suddenly? Ah, Do you want to see me naked, taking a bath?" He said as he let out a cute, sexy giggle.

"No! We- no, **_YOU_** are going to relax, and you will like it!" Pointing a finger to his face as I stood up, now it's almost as if I'm trying to interrogate him.

"Taichi, I was joking…Besides, onsens that are 'relaxing' are expensive."

"No, it's okay! Because I have this!" I showed him the tickets. Katsuya-san then observed the tickets carefully, almost like a kitty observing a ball wool before playing with it.

"For…Free?"

"Yeah!"

"R…Really?"

"Yeah, yeah!"

"Okay, okay! I can see your puppy tail wagging! But, when should we go?"

Puppy tail? What? Where?

"We should go now. I mean, it's still 8 A.M!"

He giggled. "Okay, then. Go pack your things. I'll go pack mine, we go on 8.30, okay?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

"Waaah~!

"How…pretty."

"Look at that floor! Look at that table! Look at that futon! Look at that view!Ah, I wonder what's behind this door?!"

"Taichi, calm down! I can totally see you with puppy tail and ears right now."

"Yeah, yeah. What's behind this dooooor~?"

I opened the sliding door and my jaw dropped lower and lower as more of the other side of the door revealed.

"Here it is, Katsuya-san! The private onsen!" It's….awesome! The water looks so clean and warm! Seems like it gets drained while getting refilled, like a swimming pool.

We spent the day playing card games, playing Truth or Dare, looking at views, etc.  
We even bought a portable DVD player so we can watch movies together.

* * *

"Katsuya-san, I'm gonna go in the onsen, kay?"

"M-hm."

"Don't seduce me! Remember, this is for relaxation only!" I reminded him. "Yes, Taichi." He giggled.

"Aaaah! So warm!" Onsens are the best! So warm, yet, so refreshing! (**Mushy:I have never personally been to an onsen, so this is kind of made up**) I took off my hairgrip and got into the onsen. The warm water touched my legs, then my stomach, and before I knew it, I was relaxing in the water.

"Katsuya-san, you wanna come in?"

"I already did, Taichi."

He was right in front of me the whole time. "Wha-? How come?!"

"Haha, I guess the onsen is like drugs to you?"

"You got that right…"

I raised my head and looked at the moon. It's a full moon.

"Weird." I said. Katsuya-san stared at me in confusion. "What's weird?"

"The moon."

"Huh?" He also looked up to the skies. "Ah, beautiful, isn't it? A full moon…"

"No, that's not it." I said, still looking up at the moon. Katsuya-san, on the other hand, stopped looking at the moon and looked at me again. "Then, what is?"

"It's the 23rd, right? It's not the middle of the month anymore. Why is the moon still full? Doesn't make sense…"

"Ahahahaha!" What. That was rude. I was just thinking out loud. "Taichi, you're like a child wondering how magnets work!"

"I am?"

"Yes. Really, does it matter if it makes sense or not? Just enjoy the view."

"Fuuuh, guess you're right…"

5 minutes of staring at the moon passed.

I felt something.

Like, I'm being stared at.

As I look down, I noticed Katsuya-san is staring at me. His stare going everywhere. And…he blushed. Not a very noticeable one, but he's definitely flustered. "Hey… What are you staring at, huh?"

"Ah? Oh my…Nothing. I'm just spacing out."

"Really? Or are you staring at…Penis-san here?"

"Wh-what?" His face is red! My adorable Katsuya-san!

"If you want to say 'hello' to him…Or, you want to touch him? Go ahead~!"

"Taichi! We have a challenge, remember?"

He's right. I can't touch him sexually in any way! Wait…

_'I'_

**_'I'_**

That's it!

"The challenge stated that I can't 'Attack, or touch you sexually'."

"Yes, that's exactly what you're going to do-."

"Note _I."_

"…" Bow-chika-bow-wow! And the winner of this round is…Igarashi Taichi!

"_I_ can't touch you. But you can."

"I…"

"Go ahead. Give me a blowjob. I won't attack you." A blowjob. A simple blowjob. It should be enough to satisfy me.

"I… don't want to right now."

"Huh?" What?! But I'm so close to seeing Katsuya-sans's aroused face!

"Really, if _I_ touch you, it's like I'm losing to you. I also have pride, you know."

"Fuuh. Boring excuse."

"Taichi. If you want to let it out so much, why not masturbate?"

"What?! No! That's like…sooooo lame."

"See? You also have pride."

"That's not pride!"

"Yes, it is, Taichi." Oh no, I'm gonna get a lecture from Katsuya-san…

"You're too embarrassed to masturbate. Because by doing that, you're risking your pride."

"Geez..."

* * *

_Day 5, Saturday,24 January 20XX_

"Taichi, wake up."

"Huh?" Oh damn, the sun. It's so bright…

"Take a shower. We're going to have breakfast."

"Breakfast? This is no hotel, Katsuya-san." I said, getting up and taking off my Yukata. Katsuya-san, on the other hand, is already wearing normal, casual clothes. I guess he already gave his Yukata to the laundry-man.

"Actually, there is. Near the lobby."

"Really?"

"But you can't come in with Yukatas , so take a shower."

"Yeah, yeah." I got up clumsily. Man, I'm still so sleepy!

"When do we check out?" I asked from the bathroom. "Tomorrow, at 11 AM."

Huh. I thought it says 2 _days_ not 2 _nights._ Somebody fucked up with the tickets.

"Katsuya-san~ Where did you put the towel?" Since my t-shirt and jeans are outside, I have to walk out naked.

"T-Taichi! Put some clothes on!" Katsuya-san said as he covered his eyes. C'mon! You've seen me naked before. We've done _it _ a lot before!

"I can't. My clothes are in the luggage. You'll just have to look at penis dangling here and there."

"T-Taichi! The door to the balcony is open!"

"So…?" I asked, even though I obviously know what his answer's gonna be.

"People might look!" His face is red. Katsuya-san the red-faced human.

"Aw, you don't want people to look at me naked? I never thought of you as the possessive type, Katsuya-san~"

"Wh-…I…"

Kami-sama, this is the most adorable view.

"Just get in your clothes already! Really, Taichi…"

"Hehe!"

After getting dressed, we head out to the lobby. And there it is. This place actually has a breakfast restaurant. Impressive…

"Let's sit here. Taichi, you can pick your food first."

"Okay~!"

"OH, UGH. WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!"

No, seriously, what is that? The tray contains a…something. It's so gooey and weird and…

"Did it just move? No way am I eating that!"

But the other foods are vegetables, and I'm 100% carnivore!

"What meat is this?" I asked the waiter. "Oh this…? _Helix Aspersa,_ ah yes, these are _ snails._"

**_I'm gonna puke._**

"Katsuya-san! They serve snails here!"

"Yeah, edible snails. They're very healthy. Do you want some?" He offered me one.

_HOLY CRAP IS IT MOVING?!_

"Katsuya-san, you like this-no, _EAT_ these sort of stuff?"

"It's a family tradition, yes." He giggled. "Eating snails?"

"No, every food that's healthy, silly."

"Ewww"

"Taichi should start eating healthy food, too. Here, have some."

"Ugh. No thanks. I'll just go grab the cereal."

So, for my breakfast. Cereal.

"Are you sure you don't want these?"

"No."

Katsuya-san is happily eating the snails. "Are those…worms?"

"Ah? No, these are slugs." He said with a smile, then he ate the _ugh, slugs._

I can't eat like this! He's literally devouring a living thing!

And _LIKES_ it!

"Ooogh. I can't take this!"

I ran to the restroom, got into one of the stall…and puked.

I never knew Katsuya-san is so gross like this! It's because he usually just eats broccoli. Which I think is also gross.

"Oh, Kami-sama, I am never going to eat anything gooey again!"

"Taichi! Are you okay?!"

"No I AM NOT!"

"Why?"

"You are eating disgusting shits! How am I supposed to not puke?! Ugh…BLEGH!"

"Oh, Taichi. I'm sorry. Are you better now?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm better." Actually I'm not. I just don't wanna make Katsuya-san wait. So I walked out of the stall.

"A kiss should calm you down."

"Kiss? But we're not allowed to-"

"We'll make an exception just this once."

Chu~

We kissed. But not long after, I…_Tasted_ the snails. I can literally taste what got into his mouth!

"Oh shit!"

And…I puked again.

"Ah? What is it?" Katsuya-san asked with a panicked look.

"I…BLEGH…Can taste your…BLEGH…MOUTH!"

"Ah, I'm sorry. G-go ahead, take your time…"

This situation could not get worse….

* * *

**Mushy: Haha, Taichi hates veggies, and snails, and slugs.**

**Taichi: That was sooo gross!**

**Katsuya: It's healthy food!**

**Taichi: Yeah, yeah! Whatever!**

**Katsuya:Geez...**


	5. Sixth Day: Abduction

**Disclaimer: No, KichiMega is not mine. The characters and everything else is owned by SPRAY.**

* * *

_Day 6, 25 January 20XX  
9:05 AM_

_"Katsuya-san! I'm going to the nearby mall for a while, okay?"_

_"Hng? Ah, alright." Looking up, the blonde whom I call my boyfriend smiled._

_"Wanna come?" I asked cheerfully._

_"No, thanks."_

_"Really?" _

_"Yeah. Just be sure to come back before 11. That's when we're checking out."_

_"Okay~"_

_I walked to the door, _

_I stopped._

_"Let's…hug first." Confused, Katsuya-san stared at me. But then nodded in agreement. "Just a hug." He said. _

_We hugged. His warm body against mine. It feels, warmer than usual._

_I had a bad feeling for some reason, but I ignored it._

_I waved him goodbye, and so did he. _

_That was the last time I saw him…_

* * *

_10:23 AM_

He's gone.

He told me to be back before eleven

But _he's_ away. Geez, that guy. I'm gonna call him.

_Beep…Beep…_

_"Hello. This is Saeki Katsuya's phone. If you are hearing this, it either means I've switched my cell phone off, or I've left my cell phone at home . Please leave a message. Arigatou."_

_Beep._

Weird. He has never leave without bringing his phone. Unless, he forgot? Impossible. Katsuya-san is too damned organized.

Bad thoughts started to pass by my mind.

_"To leave a message, press 1"_

Said the automated voice.

Well, I should leave a message.

"Katsuya-san. It's me, Taichi. I'm back from the mall. Let's go home~"

And I closed my phone. I tried my best to sound cheerful, so Katsuya-san wouldn't worry.

Maybe he'll come back late, so maybe I should pack our stuff.

So when he's back, all we do is just check out.

Yeah, and it gives me something to do. So I won't panic. I tried to keep my mind distracted, but…I just can't. I feel worried.

No, it can't be something bad! Katsuya-san probably just went to the minimart! Yeah! At least, that's what I want to belive…No, I have to keep thinking positive.

Distracted by my train of thoughts, I didn't realize the note that was sticking on the wall. Well, until it flew away and hit my face.

"…Nani kore?"

A note. From Katsuya-san!

Hurriedly, I fold open the note.

_"Taichi, I'll be in the convenient store near the lobby. Pack our things, I'll be waiting there."_

Phew. I was relieved. Well, A big part of me was relieved. A small part of me is still worried. I can't be too sure Katsuya-san is okay until I see him.

I don't know why I'm having these feelings. One could call it an instinct. A lover's instinct? I don't usually feel like this when Katsuya-san's away. I would usually just be relaxed. But he didn't answer my phone call, but, he _did_ leave a note confirming he's in the lobby. I hope he's there.

Only one way to find out.

* * *

"Saeki Katsuya? Ah, yes, your place is booked under his name."Said the receptionist.

"Yeah. Tall guy, about 180 cm. Blonde hair. Slender figure."

"I haven't seen a man like that…"

"Uh…He's…He's..." Damn! What else should I say?! What is Katsuya-san's most noticeable feature?

"Sir. Your luggage has something sticking out."

"Ah?" It was, Katsuya-san't briefs.

The one he bought on Tuesday . Wait, that's it!

"Uh, excuse me, miss receptionist?"

The woman looked up at me. "Yes?"

"The man I was talking about. He has blue eyes. Bright blue eyes that no one would have missed."

For a moment, the receptionist looked confused. Then she placed her hand on her chin. As if she was thinking. "I think… I saw him."

Yes! A lead! "Where?!" I asked excitedly.

"He went into a car."

Wait. What?!

"Well, he actually fainted. And a man, his friend. Carried him to a car. Are you also his friend?"

"Yeah. But, which direction did the car go?!"

"That way." The receptionist pointed. "But, sir. You need to pay."

Bastard, kidnapped my lover, and didn't even pay for our trip.

"Here, here!" I gave her my credit card. The receptionist began swiping the card to the credit card machine. "Thank you, sir, have a nice da-."

I ran away before she could finish. Stole a motorbike,(The guy whose motorbike got stolen screamed "Bloody midget stole my bike!") and went to the direction the woman pointed to. Katsuya-san…got kidnapped. He's gone…

I stopped at a red light. Wait. How should I know which direction to go next? I don't even know the car I'm after! Shit! Shit! FUCK!

A song played,

_Love Me Tender_

That is the song I set for when Katsuya-san calls, which means…

Hurriedly, I picked up my phone, "Katsuya-san?!"

Nothing. I shouted again, "KATSUYA-SAN?!"

Nothing. But before I could hang up…

_"Ta…Ichi…Where…Are…You?"_

"!"

It's Katsuya-san. It's him! "I'm on my way to save you! Katsuya-san where are you?"

_"I'm…I don't know…"_

"Oh, shit. Okay, okay. What's around you? What's surrounding you?"

Katsuya-san paused. Seems like he's trying to observe his surroundings.

_"I…think…I'm in… a parking lot? I don't know. I can't see anything. But…I hear cars."_

A parking lot! That's my lead.

_"Please…hurry…I'll try to escape myself, too."_

"Okay, be careful."

_"Oka- Ah! Who are you?!"_

"K-Katsuya-san?!"

_"No! Stop! Don't touch me there! Only Taichi can…NO! Please…!"_

"Katsuya-san?! Answer me! What's going on!"

_"I…No! Don't you dare…touch me…!"_

_Beep._

_"To leave a message, press 1"_

Said the damned automated voice.

Fuck! Who is this man?! Hurting Katsuya-san! I'm gonna get this man.

I'm gonna get this asshole and fucking kill him! Just…

Just wait.

In less than a second. I stepped on the gas. Looking for said 'Parking lot'.

* * *

I looked everywhere around the area. There is no parking lot! Is it possible that it wasn't a parking lot? That Katsuya-san was too dizzy to even recognize where he is? Should I call him again?

_Beep…Beep._

_"Hello, This is Saeki Katsuya's pho-."_

No use. He's not answering.

Or…is the parking lot outside of town? No, it can't be. It would take a long time to go there.

I stopped at a small café.

"Hello, sir. Would you like coffee?" Asked the waitress.

"Yeah. Sure."

I can't think. I can't. Not while I know Katsuya-san is possibly being _raped_ right now.

A coffee is placed on my table.

"What's wrong? You look down."

"What?"

I looked up at the waitress. "None of your business."

"Hm. Suit yourself. But if you don't want some _help_, then…bye."

Help? Yeah, that's right. I should ask for help. But not by calling the police.

"I…might need your help."

"Hm? I'm glad the famous Igarashi Taichi wants my help~" Crap. She knows my band. She's probably just another fangirl.

"So…What'cha need help about? Love life? Money?"

"Haha. No. Listen, do you know any parking lots around here?" I lent close to her. Whispering.

"Parking lot? Why do you need to know that?"

"Please." I said as I summon my **_irresistible puppy eyes!_**

"Well, other than the ones in malls, I don't know any."

_Malls._

"You mean, the mall near the onsen?"

"Yeah, that's the only mall around here." How could I've been so dumb! I was in the mall the whole time! KAMI-SAMA!

"I…Thanks!" I hugged her, then left. Stepping on the gas and going as fast as I could, I went to the direction of the mall.

* * *

"Katsuya-san!" I screamed. I ran. I yelled. I panicked.

_"Aaah! Taichi?! Ta…Ichi! Over…here!"_

AARGH! Where did that voice come from?!

_DO NOT GO IN!_

_This is an abandoned basement, turn back!_

A door.

A door leading to an abandoned basement.

Without hesitation, I opened the door with force.

"Katsuya-san?!"

"Taichi…"

Katsuya-san…he's…naked.

Tied up.

Blindfolded

With…a vibrator inside him.

"Who…?" I asked.

"I…don't know. Please…"

I ran to him to untie him. "Geez…There's so many loops."

"Taichi…Can you please untie the blindfold first?" He asked with a really poor voice.

"Of course."

As soon as I opened the blindfold, I can see Katsuya-san's bright blue eyes…In shock.

"Taichi! Behind you!"

_Smack!_

Shit! Someone smacked me! Of course, I turned my head to see who it was.

"Ah…" Katsuya-san gasped.

"Y…YOU!"

It was…the old fart. The old fart from the station. "Fuck you and everything you fucking stand for!"

"How did you find me? How did you find us?"Katsuya-san asked.

The old man chuckled. "You didn't noticed? Yesterday, I saw your beautiful eyes…"

"Yester…at the breakfast?!"

"Haha. Yeah."

"You fucking creeper! You followed us or something?!"

"Ahaha, no. It's just a coincidence I saw you at the onsen. I couldn't resist this man's…what's his name ? Katsuya, is it? Yes, I couldn't resist his beautiful body."

"His body's…MINE! Only **_I_** can touch him!"  
"Yes, only Taichi can do anything to me!" Katsuya-san said from my back.

"Really? Just watch." He held up a vibrator in his hands. And pushed the button.

"Ah…Ah?!" Katsuya-san gasped. That's it…Oh, that's fucking it.

"See? I can get him to make that face too…Unlike you, I'm smart…."

Actually, old guy, you're also kinda stupid. As he continued his babbling, I gave him a punch. A good punch.

"Fuck you."

I kicked him, then grabbed his collar. "Listen, if you still value your life, I suggest you to run."

"What are you gonna do if I don't?"

"This."

I kicked his balls. Then pushed him, pushed him so hard, he hit a wall.

"Crap!" He muttered.

I noticed a cutter near me. I grabbed it and used it to untie Katsuya-san. I took the vibrator, and grabbed all of Katsuya-san's clothes that are scattered on the ground.

"Here."

"Thanks…Will he be okay?"

"You're worrying about him?"

"Well, yeah."

Geez, stop being so cute and innocent!

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be fine."

"What if he wakes up, finds a guard and told the guard you hurt him?"

"We have a defense. He raped you."

"I…suppose so, yeah."

Katsuya-san wore his clothes and we hurriedly went outside.

"Where's our luggage?"

"Oh, yeah…Kinda left it in the onsen…"

"Well, let's go back and…Ah…" Katsuya-san fell!

"Katsuya-san?!"

"I'm…okay…But…How are we going to go back?"

"Can you manage staying balanced on a motorcycle?" I asked.

"Yes. I think so."

"Okay, let's go."

We rode the motorcycle back to the onsen.

Arriving at the onsen, we got off the motorcycle and went to the lobby to get our luggage's.

"By the way, Taichi. Where did you get the motorbike?"

"Uh…"

"HEY! You're the kid who stole my bike!"

A man with a rather big body and spiky hair showed up.

"Ah…Here he is." I chuckled nervously. "Taichi…You stole?"

"Ha…ha… Yeah?"

"Sasuga…Taichi."

"Sorry~"

"Sir, I'm sorry on the behalf of this…pest."

Hey! Can't believe you called me a pest, Katsuya-san!

"Fine, but only because you're so polite, and cute"

"Ah…" Katsuya-san blushed. FUCK! Why are you two all flirty?!

"Hey! Back off, he's MINE!" I hissed, and eventually, the big man hissed back.

"Okay, okay, let's go,Taichi."

Oh, Katsuya-san already grabbed our luggage's.

* * *

_9:06 PM_

"Today, reminded me of a few months ago…"

"Huh?" I looked at Katsuya-san who was besides me. We're lying on our bed.

"Remember? When I got kidnapped by your grandfather?"

"Aha…yeah. Seriously, Katsuya-san, what's with you and getting kidnapped?"

"Ahahaha…"

Today was crazy.

"Why did you let him touch you?"

"Huh?"

"You don't want me to touch you, but…You let him touch you…"

"Ah…"

"You even let him rape you…"

"I'm…sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it."

Katsuya-san looked down. Feeling guilty. Then, he looked up at me again. With a serious look.

"Okay, you won."

"Wh-what?! Why?"

"Because, you've been so strong holding back your desire, some crazy things has happened, and…You're strong through it all."

"Hah. If anything _ you're_ strong through it all."

"No, Taichi. The challenge. You've won."

"But it's not a week yet."

"Does it matter? It's only a few more hours to 12, anyway…" He chuckled. Then continued, "So, you can do anything to me tonight…" He smiled.

"I…"

"Go ahead…"

"Uh…"

"Really."

"….Nah."

Katsuya-san looked confused. "Why?"

"I know you're tired. I am too." I answered. "Besides, if I do you now, it feels like I've lost."

"But…I said you've won."

"I have '_pride_', Katsuya-san."

"Ah…Souka. Ahahaha…"

"Hehehehe…"

Katsuya-san turned off the lights.

"Good night, my little puppy." He kissed me on the forehead before going to sleep.

* * *

**Mushy: NO. This is not the last chapter. The last chapter/day seven is kind of an epilogue.**

**Taichi: This chapter is...**

**Katsuya:Dark...**

**Mushy: I know!**

**Taichi:And also kind of cheesy**

**Mushy:I also know!**


	6. Seventh Day: EpilogueTaichi's reward!

**No, I don't own KichiMega. Please and Thank you.**

* * *

"KATSUYA-SAN."

Silence.

"KATSUYA-SAN!"

"What is it?" Finally! He looked up to me!

"I won!"

"Won what?"

"The challenge!" I exclaimed excitedly, as I jumped up and down.

"What challenge?" he said with a cold stare. Seriously, I know you're acting.

"The challenge in which you _promised_ me that if I won, I get to do anything I want to you…?"

"…I declared no such challenge."

A-BLOO-BLOO-BULLSHIT.

"Yes, yes you did!"

"No…What are you talking about?"

"I am talking about our one-week challenge! The challenge I try so hard to survive while _you_ lazily relax around and seduce me!"

"…Oh."

Oh?

OH?

**_OH?!_**

"Sooooo?"

"So, what?"

You know what? I'm not even gonna-I'm just gonna stare at him, okay?

Yep. Just staring.

Stary stare stare…

"OKAY. You win. What do you want to do?"

"T-Taichi…"

Said the blonde as he approached me, with a playboy bunny outfit on…Sweet!

"Katsuya-san…Too cute…"

"I..."

I shushed him, and then continued to kiss him. He pulled away as I grasped his thigh.

"No, not there!"

"What?"

I keep teasing his thigh, then my hand goes to his butt.

"Stop…Please…Wait…Ahh…"

"But you like it, why would you want me to stop?" I asked, whispering to his ear

"It's just that…We haven't done it in a week, and…M-my body…It's…A bit more…S-sensitive…"

Um

"Please, be gentle…"

And as I feel my sex drive going **_pip-da-loop crazy_**_,_ I shoved him to bed and we did _it._

_All night long…_

* * *

**Idk Did this in a rush, sorta.**

**And with that, the story of Taichi's despair and...I don't even know what, ends.**

**Taichi: *sniff* It was beautiful.**

**Mushy: SO very beautiful.**

**Taichi: The beauty is so beautiful that I cannot even beauty how beautiful it is.**

**Katsuya:...what?**


End file.
